<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scars and Stories by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879873">Scars and Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys &amp; Sophism (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, In Character, M/M, Scars, Superior ship, appreciate the word count</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>March and Hermann get intimate and vulnerable</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermann/Oliver March</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scars and Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written with love for andromicat/Arctic 💖💖💖💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermann traced a gentle fingertip along the long scar marring March's face, caressing his jaw.  "How did this happen?" he asked softly.</p>
<p>March inched backwards, out of Hermann's reach.  Looking askance, he fidgeted with his hands, interlocking them.  "I'm afraid I can't tell you that."</p>
<p>"You can tell me anything, Ollie," Hermann replied, taking a seat next to March.  He rested a searing hand on March's shoulder, a touch that any witness would wrongly attribute to a close friendship.  A bromance, if you will.  But they were long past the bro zone - it had been mercilessly yeeted out the window the second Hermann tongued March after a particularly stressful encounter with the Phantom Scythe.</p>
<p>Hermann coughed, bringing an end to March's blissful reverie as he relived those delicious moments.  "I'm here for you.  I want to share your pain.  I want to grow old with you."</p>
<p>"But we already are old, Huey-"</p>
<p>Hermann booped his chiseled nose against March's adorable button one.  "You make me want to live until I'm 130."</p>
<p>"How old are you now though-"</p>
<p>"Unimportant, please just answer my damn question."</p>
<p>"I can't tell you, Huey!" March whined, dropping his lower lip into a pout.  "It's top secret."</p>
<p>Hermann's doe eyes got all big and shiny, resembling the soft girl emoji.  Flushing red as a tomato at the captain's unusual vulnerability, March relented.  He rolled his eyes, trying to play it cool.  "Okay, I'll tell you - but only because you're special."  Hermann nodded eagerly, resting his head on March's shoulder.  His glistening head of charcoal grey hair brushed tantalizingly against March's neck.  He gulped.  "I got it during a spar."</p>
<p>Hermann bolted upright.  "Who hurt you?"</p>
<p>Flustered by his concern, March continued with a faint grin.  "A Phantom Scythe assassin."</p>
<p>"Oh my gosh," Hermann squealed, throwing his arms around March's torso.  "And you got away?  That's my brave boy."</p>
<p>"They never wanted to kill me - only to harm me."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"I failed a mission."</p>
<p>"I don't understand," Hermann said, his thicc eyebrows furrowed.</p>
<p>"I'm a Phantom Scythe affiliate."  Hermann widened his eyes at him.  "I know, I'm sorry.  I understand if you want to break up."</p>
<p>"I think assassins are sexy."</p>
<p>"Really?" March asked, a comely blush forming on his cheeks.</p>
<p>"If you don't tell anyone my secret, I won't tell anyone yours," Hermann said, nuzzling his face in the crook of March's neck.</p>
<p>"Are you disappointed?"</p>
<p>"I always wanted an enemies-to-lovers relationship," Hermann said, gazing up in adoration, "but I'd take you over that any day."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/Q6kVvd">Join the Purple Hyacinth Discord</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>